SECRET
by SitaNN137
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE] Lee Minhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah kembar namun berbeda gender. Mereka bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak di sangka-sangka telah 'di jodohkan' dengan salah satu kembar tersebut. Namun, masalah kian rumit saat cinta muncul di hati yang salah. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Let's Read It :) KYUMIN FICT/YAOI SLIGHT STRAIGHT/ROMANCE/HURT
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET**

 **Pair : Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Kyuhyun x Minhyun, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc…**

 **Warning : It's BoysLove slight Straight , Alur kecepetan, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Diksi biasa, Typo dimana-mana :v**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : All cast are belonged to God, but this Fict is Mine.**

 **If You Don't Like It, Better You Go Out**

 **.**

 **JOYER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kehidupan Baru"**

 **YANG TERLANJUR BACA, RESIKONYA HARUS REVIEW :v**

Semuanya dimulai dari sebuah pesta agung yang dihadiri oleh banyak rekan-rekannya dan sahabat-sahabatnya serta keluarnya.

Seorang pemuda gagah nan tampan bernama Lee Kangin dan Lee jungsoo atau biasa di panggil Leeteuk tengah melaksanakan pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah dan berkelas. Keduanya telah mengikat janji suci mereka di hadapan orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka. Senyuman bahagia tak lepas dari keduanya yang lega karena semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Selamat Teuki-ah, akhirnya kau di persunting juga oleh racoon ini" ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi bak model dan gaun merah maroon yang indah melekat di tubuh indahnya. Sedangkan sang suami hanya tertawa menimpali candaan dari sang istri yang cantik itu.

Kangin yang merasa dirinya tengah menjadi bahan candaan hanya menggeram kesal kearah sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut. Leeteuk tertawa mendengarnya tak lupa lesung pipinya yang terlihat di kedua belah pipinya membuat dirinya terlihat lebih manis saat tersenyum maupun tertawa.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka orang disampingku ini akan benar-benar memegang sumpahnya" ucap Leeteuk yang semakin membuang Kangin terpojokkan.

"Hahahaa..kau benar sekali Teuki-ah, bagaimana denganmu yeobbo~" tanya wanita cantik itu pada suaminya yang lebih bersikap tenang.

Cho Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kangin.

"Aku benar-benar salut padamu sobat, tak ku sangka kau berani mempersunting Teuki" ucapnya yang semakin membuat ketiganya tergelak.

Sedangkan Kangin hanya pasrah dengan keadaan yang semakin memojokkannya.

Poor Kangin..

.

.

.

Sudah 10 bulan Kangin dan Leeteuk merajut indahnya mahligai rumah tangga dan merasakan lika-liku rumah tangga yang sebenarnya belum terlihat begitu kentara karena usia pernikahan mereka yang terhitung belum lama. Namun kabar bahagia datang dari kedua pasang suami-istri tersebut , Leeteuk yang dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter membuat kedua pasangan itu tampak semakin harmonis dan bahagia. Belum lagi sang dokter yang mengatakan jika Leeteuk tengah mengandung 2 orang bayi sekaligus dalam rahimnya atau bisa dikatakan ia akan memiliki bayi kembar semakin membuat keduanya merasa sangat senang.

Suasana salah satu kamar VIP tampak sepasang suami-istri tengah menatap seorang wanita dengan perut buncit yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Hey, Teuki-ah. Aku sangat iri denganmu bagaimana kau bisa hamil lebih dulu daripada kau eoh? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa kau mengandung 2 bayi sekaligus?" tanya seorang wanita cantik bernama lengkap Cho Heechul itu sembari mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit namun tidak sebesar wanita yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu. Usia kandungannya baru memasuki bulan ke 7 sedangkan Leeteuk sudah 9 bulan.

Sedangkah sosok yang tengah terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit itu tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ini titipan dari Tuhan, makanya bilang pada suamimu untuk lebih giat menaburkan benihnya dalam dirimu" ucapan frontal Leeteuk membuat Heechul dan Hangeng kikuk dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah itu.

"Padahal sudah kami melakukannya hampir setiap hari" sanggahan Heechul membuat Hangeng semakin memerah.

"Kau harus melakukannya 3 kali sehari Chulli-ah. Hahahaa"

"Sudahlah yeobbo, jangan menggoda mereka terus. Lihatlah wajah mereka sudah seperti tomat masak" ucapan Kangin semakin membuat Leeteuk tertawa keras sebelum seorang dokter masuk dan menginterupsi keempatnya.

"Nyonya Lee apa anda sudah siap?" tanya dokter tersebut ramah.

Mereka akan melaksanakan operasi sesar karena salah satu bayi yang ada di rahim Leeteuk dalam posisi yang tidak semestinya hingga terpaksa keduanya memilih jalan operasi sebagai tindakan terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Saya siap dokter" ucapnya tenang meski ia sedikit gugup menjalani operasi tersebut.

"Teukie-ah, jangan lupa dengan perjanjian kita ya" ucap perempuan itu dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Leeteuk yang hendak dibawa menuju ruang operasi sejenak menoleh kearah Heechul dan mengisyaratkan 'oke' dengan jari-jarinya.

'Semoga operasinya berjalan lancar' ucap Heechul dan Hangeng dalam hati.

.

.

4 bulan yang lalu…

2 wanita cantik telah berada di sebuah café yang nyaman dan bersih.

Keduanya terlihat sangat ayik mengobrol dan sesekali memegangi perut mereka yang sedikit membuncit.

Masing-masing wanita itu bernama Leeteuk dan Heechul.

Keduanya sama-sama sedang mengandung namun usia kandungan Leeteuk lebih tua dari usia kandungan dari Cho Heechul. Keduanya tampak bahagia karena mengetahui mereka akan melahirkan sebuah kehidupan baru yang akan membawa dampak besar bagi mereka.

"Teuki-ah, apa kau mau berjanji kepadaku?"

Leeteuk yang merasa Heechul ingin mengatakan hal yang serius membuatnya menatap sang sahabat dengan intens.

"Janji apa Chulli-ah?"

"Kau kan akan memiliki 2 bayi sekaligus, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari keduanya kita jodohkan dengan anakku?"

Leeteuk mengerjabkan kedua matanya kaget.

"Tapi anakku yang mana yang akan kita jodohkan?" tanya Leeteuk yang tertari dengan ide Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum lebar mengetahui jika Leeteuk menyetujui keinginannya.

"Anak pertamamu" ujarnya.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

"Oekkk… Oekkk"

Suara ruang operasi mendadak ramai dengan tangisan 2 bayi yang telah berhasil menghirup udara dunia yang tak sedamai udara sebelum mereka memasuki alam dunia.

Kangin yang melihat kedua putra-putri kecilnya menangis haru dan mengecup dahi Leeteuk berulang-kali.

Sedangkah Leeteuk yang masih lemas pasca operasi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya damai. Ia sangat senang saat mendapati kedua buah hatinya lahir dengan selamat.

"Ini anak pertama anda, dan ini anak kedua anda Tuan, Nyonya" seorang suster yang telah selesai membersihkan tubuh kedua bayi itu lalu meletakkan di samping kanan Leeteuk secara berjejeran.

Putri pertamanya sangat cantik dan menggemaskan, dan putra keduanya cantik dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Malaikat-malaikatku" lirihnya mengecupi dahi masing-masing buah hatinya. Kangin pun melakukan hal serupa, ia sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilnya, keluarga kecil yang akan ia pertahankan dan ia lindungi sampai kapan pun. Itulah janjinya.

.

.

2 bulan berlalu…

Kedua buah hati Leeteuk tumbuh menjadi 2 bayi menggemaskan yang selalu membuat Leeteuk maupun Kangin kewelahan karena jika salah satu dari mereka menangis pasti yang lain ikut menangis hingga kedua orang tua bayi tersebut selalu merawat mereka bersama-sama.

Sedangkan disebuah mansion besar tangisan seorang bayi laki-laki yang baru lahir beberapa hari yang lalu itu membuat mansion besar itu terdengar ramai tidak seperti biasanya.

Heechul yang belum sempat menyisir rambutnya telah lebih dahulu memberikan asi eksklusif untuk sang buah hati.

"Kyunnie~ aigoo kau manis sekali nak" Cho Kyuhyun adalah nama yang disepakati oleh keduanya saat Heechul masih mengandung. Ia sangat senang karena anaknya sangat tampan seperti sang ayah.

"Yeobbo, kau belum menyisir rambutmu" ucap Hangeng yang mengambil tempat disebelah sang istri yang sedang menyusui anaknya.

"Sisirkan rambutku, yeobbo" pinta Heechul dengan menggunakan puppy eyes-nya.

Hangeng yang melihat itu sontak tertawa.

"Hahaha… yeobbo, kau sudah mempunyai satu anak dan kau masih menggunakan jurus mata itu? Hahaha" Hangeng mulai menyisir surai panjang Heechul yang acak-acakan walau hanya menggunakan jari-jarinya.

Heechul merengut sembari mengusap-usap pipi sang anak yang sedang asik menyusu padanya.

"Ck, aku kan ibu muda" ucapnya kepada sang suami.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menyisiri rambut Heechul menggunakan tangannya.

"Yeobbo, ayo cepat kita kesana" Leeteuk yang sedang menggendong salah satu anaknya mulai merengek kepada Kangin yang sedang merapikan bajunya.

"Iya, iya yeobbo. Sebentar" ucapnya tenang.

"Kau gendong Minhyun, aku sudah menggendong Sungmin" Leeteuk senang sekali mencubit halus pipi Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan, sesekali ia mengecupinya dan mengelusnya sayang.

"Cha~ mana Minhyunie~ biar Appa gendong" Kangin merentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil Minhyun dari sebuah ranjang bayi berwarna putih itu dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Leeteuk penuh semangat.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju rumah sang sahabat yang beberapa hari yang lalu melahirkan buah hati mereka.

.

.

Ting tong~

Tak menunggu beberapa lama seorang maid wanita membukakan pintu untuk Leeteuk dan Kangin. Keduanya pun memasuki mansion dengan masing-masing membawa bayi mereka.

"Cha~ Kyunnie lihat siapa yang datang" ucap Heechul dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi bulat Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan duduk Teuki-ah, Kangin-ah" ucap Hangeng dengan sopan.

"Kyaaa… tampannya anakmu Chullie-ah, siapa namanya?" Leeteuk yang penasaran dengan wajah bayi sang sahabat pun memilih untuk satu sofa dengan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Aah, apakah ini Minhyunie?" tanya Heechul sembari mengusap pipi Sungmin yang sedang terlelap di gendongan sang Eomma.

"Ah, bukan. Ini Sungmin, Minhyun ada di gendongan Appa-nya" ucap Leeteuk.

"Waah, bahkan Sungmin sama cantiknya dengan nuna-nya" puji Heechul jujur. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui jika bayi yang ada di gendongan Leeteuk adalah Sungmin yang notabennya adalah putra Leeteuk.

"Kkkkk~ Sungmin memang cantik dan tampan" timpal Leeteuk membenarkan.

"Aigoo~ kalau sudah besar nanti mungkin dia akan di kejar-kejar oleh para namja karena kecantikannya. Ahahhaa"

Keempatnya hanya tertawa dan menjadikan omongan Heechul hanyalah candaan belaka.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah semua dimulai…

Lanjut? Or No?

Sita akan melanjutkan jika kalian menginginkannya ~

Review menantukan^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRET**

 **Pair : Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Kyuhyun x Minhyun, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc…**

 **Warning : It's BoysLove slight Straight , Alur kecepetan, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Diksi biasa, Typo dimana-mana :v**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : All cast are belonged to God, but this Fict is Mine.**

 **If You Don't Like It, Better You Go Out**

 **.**

 **JOYER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kenapa Sungmin Hyung"**

 **YANG TERLANJUR BACA, RESIKONYA HARUS REVIEW :v**

Waktu berjalan sangat singkat bagi pasangan suami-istri Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Mereka sangat menikmati setiap detik moment kebersamaan mereka bersama putra semata wayangnya yang tumbuh menjadi anak kecil yang pintar namun terkesan cuek dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Heechul yang dibantu satu maidnya mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Sebuah rutinitas yang setiap hari dilakukan oleh dirinya yang sudah menjadi ibu dari satu anak itu.

"Bi, tolong bangunkan Kyunnie" sang maid yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya pun mengangguk dan membungkuk kearah majikan cantiknya itu.

"Baik Nyonya" ia pun pamit untuk berlalu menuju kamar sang Tuang muda yang ada dilantai 1.

"Pagi yeobbo" sapaan manis pun terucap dari bibir suami tercintanya yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian formalnya hendak menuju ke kantor tempat ia bekerja. Ia adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan 'Royal Company' yang sudah ia rintis sejak ia masih berada di bangku perkuliahan. Sebuah perusahaan yang berkerja di bidang jasa itu kini berkembang semakin pesat dan membuat dirinya harus pulang larut demi mengurusi perusahaannya tersebut.

Terkadang ia mengumpat kesal karena waktunya untuk bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya harus tersita karena ia mengurusi perusahaan besarnya tersebut. Namun, toh ia melakukannya juga untuk keperluan keluarganya juga, agar keluarganya selalu hidup berkecukupan dengan hasil jerih payahnya.

"Pagi juga yeobbo" balas Heechul yang langsung mendapatkan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Kau membuat sarapan apa?" tanya Hangeng yang mengambil tempat di samping kursi milik Heechul.

"Hanya panekuk dan salad sayur khusus Kyunnie. mau aku ambilkan?" tanya Heechul kepada sang suami.

"Tidak usah, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" balas Hangeng dengan tersenyum manis kearah Heechul.

Heechul hanya mengangguk dan menuangkan kopi untuk sang suami tercintanya.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun belum bangun?"

Heechul menaruh satu cangkir kopi panas di depan suaminya.

"Belum, aku baru menyuruh Bibi untuk membangunkannya"

Tak lama kemudian sesosok pemuda kecil turun dari tangga besar dengan masih sesekali mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal.

"Aigoo~ anak Eomma sudah bangun" ucap Heechul yang langsung menghadiahi sang anak dengan kecupan di seluruh wajahnya.

"Eomma, aku cudah becal. Jangan cium aku cepelti itu" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung di tanggapi dengan tawa oleh kedua orang tuanya. Heechul menoleh kearah Hangeng.

"Lihat, sifatnya sangat mirip denganmu" sindir Heechul dengan wajah geli. Sementara Hangeng hanya berdehem dan menyeruput kopi kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Eomma, apa Cungminie Hyung dan Minhyunie Nuna akan kecini?" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang anak dan mengusap kepala sang anak lembut.

"Ani, mereka sudah sekolah mulai hari ini, jadi mereka tidak bisa bermain kesini" ya, ini adalah tahun ajaran baru yang akan diikuti oleh Sungmin dan juga sang kakak –Minhyun. Keduanya di masukkan kedalam sebuah sekolah secara bersama-sama.

"Cekolah? Siapa itu Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun, apakah sekolah itu seseorang yang telah merebut Sungminnya dan Minhyunnya? Tidak, iya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Sekolah itu tempat belajar, bermain dan juga bersenang-senang sayang"

Oh, seperti itu. Lalu kenapa mereka tidak mengajak dirinya? Kenapa ia ditinggal sendirian?

"Kyunnie mau cekolah Eomma~ Kyunnie mau cekolaaah~" Kyuhyun menarik-narik lengan Heechul menandakan ia menginginkan sesuatu yang harus dikabulkan dengan segera, jika tidak sang anak kesayangannya ini pasti akan menangis dan mogok makan. Seperti saat sang anak ingin bertemu si kembar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bukannya ia tak ingin mempertemukan mereka, hanya saja saat itu cuacanya sedang buruk dan ia tak ingin Kyuhyun-nya jatuh sakit.

"Kyunnie serius mau sekolah? Appa dan Eomma tidak ikut lho" tanya sang Eomma memastikan.

Sebuah anggukan mantap dari Kyuhyun membuat sang Eomma menghela nafasnya dan melirik sang suami yang hanya menjadi seorang pendengar sedari tadi.

"Nde, Kyunnie kan bica belmain belcama Cungmin Hyung, mengejal Cungmin Hyung dan menggelitiki Cungmin Hyung hehehe…"

Heechul mengerjabkan matanya.

"Lalu kapan kau bermain bersama Minhyunie?" tanya Heechul. Sepertinya sang anak lebih dekat dengan Sungmin dibanding dengan Minhyun, mungkin karena gender mereka sama hingga Kyuhyun merasa bermain dengan Sungmin lebih menyenangkan.

"Engh.. Minhyunie Nuna? Dia tidak acik, dia celalu belmain dengan bonekanya" curhatan Kyuhyun membuat Heechul terkikik geli dan mengacak rambut sang anak.

"Baiklah, besok Kyunnie akan sekolah. Tapi janji, Kyunnie harus menghabiskan sayuran yang khusus Eomma buat untuk Kyunnie"

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Sebuah teriakan membahana itu pun menjadi awal aktivitas bagi keluaga Cho.

.

.

.

Teriakan ramai serta gelak tawa riuh terdengar, tak jarang pula tangisan keras membuat sebuah gedung bercat warna-warni dengan bermacam-macam gambar satwa mengelilingi gedung yang bercat dasar putih itu.

Sebuah Lembaga pendidikan khusus anak-anak yang belum matang usianya untuk memasuki sebuah sekolah dasar berdiri tak jauh dari keramaian kota namun masih aman untuk anak-anak menuntut ilmu sembari bermain dan bersenang-senang.

Tak terkecuali untuk seorang anak kecil bermata bulat bening, hidung mancung dan bibir semerah buah cheri serta tubuhnya yang mungil dan montok terlihat menggemaskan saat ia sibuk dengan pesawat kertas yang ia buat sendiri. sedangkan tak jauh dari anak laki-laki menggemaskan itu, seorang gadis cantik yang ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan pemuda manis tadi sedang sibuk dengan kertas berwarna kuning yang ia pilih. Bibirnya mengerucut karena melihat sang adik yang sudah lebih dulu membuat pesawat dari kertas itu.

"Cungminie, aku tidak bica membuatnya~" ucap gadis berkuncir dua itu kepada sang adik yang sedang asyik bermain pesawat kertas berwarna pink itu.

"Ish, ini kan mudah. Maca Nuna tidak bica membuatnya" ucap sang adik yang mengambil kertas milik sang Nuna dan mulai membuatkannya untuk sang kakak.

Minhyun yang merasa dirinya payah hanya bisa merengut menanti Sungmin menyelesaikan pesawat miliknya.

"Cha, cudah celecai~" pekik Sungmin senang.

Minhyun yang melihat pesawatnya sudah berbentuk pun ikut merasa senang. Tak lupa ia memeluk pesawat kertas berwarna kuning itu dengan senang.

"Telima kacih Cungminnie~"

"Nde, Nuna~"

Mereka pun bermain bersama dengan senang, sesekali mereka menabrakkan pesawat kertas milik mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

.

TING TONG~

Leeteuk yang sedang merapikan baju kedua anaknya sontak menoleh kearah Kangin yang sedang sibuk dengan korannya.

"Yeobbo, siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin menatap sang istri dan mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tahu. Sementara Sungmin yang sudah selesai dirapikan pun segera menaiki kursi makan dan mulai menyantap sarapan paginya.

Sementara Leeteuk masih berkutat dengan rambut panjang Minhyun.

"Eh Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, silahkan masuk. Tuan dan Nyonya sedang ada di meja makan, mari saya antar" ucap seorang maid yang sudah berusia lanjut namun masih terlihat kuat itu.

Hangeng, Heechul dan Kyuhyun digandeng oleh Heechul pun ikut memasuki rumah Sungmin yang sama besarnya dengan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagiiiii~" sapa Heechul riang.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sedang makan pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan sang Eomma dan berlari menuju Sungmin berada.

"Annyeong Cungminie Hyung~ Minhyunie Nuna~" Sapa Kyuhyun kepada si kembar yang sedang sarapan.

Sungmin dan Minhyun membalas salam Kyuhyun tak kalah manisnya hingga membuat 2 pasang suami-istri itu berbinar gemas kearah ketiganya yang saling bersapa manis.

"Eng.. Kyunnie kenapa pakai celagam cepelti Minnie dan Nuna? Apa Kyunnie juga cekolah?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai turun dari kursi makannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap dan menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Kita belangkat belcama nde Hyung" ucapnya dengan menarik tangan Sungmin yang membuat beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikannya terpekik.

"Eh, Kyunnie~ Minnie hyung belum menghabiskan susunya. Dan lagi, Minhyun belum menyelesaikan sarapannya sayang" ucap Heechul memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh iya, hehehe… Kyunnie lupa"

Sungmin pun hanya mematuhi ucapan Heechul yang benar adanya. Ia meraih segelas susu putih dan menenggaknya cepat.

"Minhyunnie Nuna, apa kau cudah celecai?" tanya Sungmin.

Minhyun yang juga baru selesai menenggak susunya pun mengangguk dan membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa noda susu dengan menggunakan tisu yang tersedia di meja.

"Sungminnie, lihat bibirmu kotor sayang" ucap Leeteuk yang melihat sang anak belum membersihkan bibirnya pasca minum susu.

Kyuhyun yang menaruh tisu kering di sakunya pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan menangkup wajah Sungmin kecil.

"Cungmin hyung kotor, cini Kyunnie belcihkan" ucapnya seraya mengusapkan tisu yang ada di tangannya pada bibir Sungmin yang terdapat noda susu itu.

Hangeng, Heechul, Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak bisa menahan ekspresi cengo mereka saat melihat aksi Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun sangat gentle'

'Seperti sang Appa'

Pikir kedua orang tua Kyuhyun itu.

"Kenapa Kyunnie membelcihkan bibil Minnie cedangkan aku tidak" ucap Minhyun yang merajuk. Sepertinya ia cemburu kkkkk~

"Itu kalena Hyunnie Nuna cudah lebih becal dali Minnie Hyung. Week" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Minhyun yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Telcelah, Minhyun mau belangkat cekolah dulu. Ayo Appa, Eomma"

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya berkedip-kedip tanpa tak tahu.

"Kajja kita belangkat Hyung"

"Nde Kyunnie, kajja"

.

.

.

RnR yaa^^

Terima kasih atas suaranya kemarim... Maaf sita gk bisa nyebutin satu2.. Sita Lagi sakit soalnya #bow

Sekali Lagi sita minta maaf


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRET**

 **Pair : Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Kyuhyun x Minhyun, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc…**

 **Warning : It's BoysLove slight Straight , Alur kecepetan, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Diksi biasa, Typo dimana-mana :v**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : All cast are belonged to God, but this Fict is Mine.**

 **If You Don't Like It, Better You Go Out**

 **.**

 **JOYER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Satu hati, Satu jalur"**

 **YANG TERLANJUR BACA, RESIKONYA HARUS REVIEW :v**

Chapter 3

8 tahun berlalu… (maaf alur kecepetan)

Moment demi moment terkenang secara rapi nan harmonis dalam benak mereka. Mulai dari mereka yang masih menyusu dot secara bersamaan, bermain bersama, bersekolah bersama, dan tanpa sadar mereka telah memiliki sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang matang satu sama lain.

Suka, duka mereka lalui bersama hingga sama sekali mereka tak merasakan kesusahan karena mereka selalu bersama dan saling mengulurkan tangan mereka dengan senang hati.

.

.

Tepuk tangan riuh serta sorak sorai mengakhiri sebuah pentas drama yang sukses dibawakan oleh satu team drama yang sudah mempersiapkan mereka berbulan-bulan lamanya hanya demi sebuah kenangan manis nan apik pada penghujung tahun pelajaran ini.

Sebuah sekolah menengah pertama terlihat ramai pasca sebuah pertunjukan dilaksanakan dengan begitu agung dan terencana.

Tak ada yang tidak tersenyum di wajah-wajah polos calon siswa senior high school tersebut. Pasalnya semuanya lulus dengan nilai yang bisa dikategorikan baik.

Hanya ada satu rencana dalam benak mereka yaitu mereka harus melanjutkan sekolah mereka ke sebuah high school terbaik di kota ini.

"Akhirnya kita lulus jugaaaa~ ah aku tidak sabar ingin masuk ke high school yang aku inginkan" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berperawakan mungil dengan wajah yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan itu kepada 2 orang di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis yang berdiri disampingnya pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga Sungminnie, hehe… kita akan menjadi seorang siswa High school sekarang" hatinya membuncah mendengar kalimat 'senior High school' karena menurut novel-novel yang pernah ia baca, cinta pertama akan datang dan menghampiri kita di masa-masa high school. Aahh dia tak sabar~

Sedangkan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Aku yakin aku pasti akan menjadi Flower boy lagi" gumamnya yang masih terdengar oleh kembar di depannya.

Sungmin mendengus dan ingin sekali menggeplak kepala pemuda dihadapannya. Sedangkan Minhyun ingin menceburkan Kyuhyun kedalam kuali panas.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Ck" merasa dirinya mendapat tatapan menusuk dari keduanya Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Ck, percaya diri sekali kau. Kali ini aku yang akan menjadi flower boy" ucap Sungmin dengan nada percaya diri.

"Apa? Ahahaa.. kau? Flower boy? Dengan wajahmu yang manis dan cantik itu? Ahaha"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. selama ia bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun pemuda itu sama sekali tak pernah mengatakan jika dirinya ini tampan dan mempesona, malah pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan itu sering sekali mengatainya 'cantik', 'manis', 'imut'. Dan itu sangat menurunkan martabatnya sebagai seorang laki-laki tulen.

"AKU INI TAMPAN, KYUHYUN PABBO!" teriaknya yang mengundang perhatian beberapa siswa yang berada disekitar mereka. Karena pasalnya ketiganya kini tengah berada di koridor sekolah hendak pulang karena acara telah selesai.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sangat suka menggoda Sungmin-nya yang kelewat manis itu. Bahkan melebihi Minhyun yang notabennya adalah seorang perempuan.

"YAK! Kalian bisakah sehari saja tidak ribut? High school bukan tempat untuk mencari kepopularitasan!"

Keduanya terdiam, karena selama ini mereka menganggap hanya Minhyun-lah yang paling dewasa diantara mereka, dan Minhyun sering kali menasehati mereka jika sedang beradu mulut. Bagi mereka, Minhyun adalah kakak yang baik dan pengertian.

"Karena High school adalah tempat untuk mencari cinta pertama. Pffftt.." kemudian perempuan cantik itu berjalan melenggang meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih sweatdrop dengan tingkah Minhyun dan masih memproses kata-kata Minhyun.

"YAAKK!/Dasar!" ternyata perkiraan mereka jika Minhyun itu dewasa tidak sepenuhnya benar.

.

.

.

Seoul Art International High School atau bisa di singkat menjadi SAIHS adalah sekolah seni unggulan yang sepakat mereka pilih sebagai tempat melanjutkan pendidikan mereka.

Orang tua mereka masing-masing tak keberatan jika ketiganya kembali memasuki sekolah yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan tak jarang mendapat tatapan kagum kearah ketiganya. Pasalnya ketiganya Nampak mencolok diantara yang lainnya.

Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan tidak terlalu kurus dengan wajah stoic-nya yang mempesona serta parasnya yang menawan membuat hari pertamanya indah karena akan ada banyak penggemar yang mengerebutinya.

Yang berada ditengah seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan mata bulat berbinarnya menatap setiap inci gedung sekolah yang akan ia tempati selama 3 tahun yang akan datang.

Wajahnya yang manis, imut, dan tampan membuat dirinya terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki.

Dan yang terakhir yang bergender perempuan diantara ketiganya. Perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terlihat cantik namun berwajah datar itu membuat banyak wanita iri dengannya karena bisa bersama dengan 2 laki-laki yang diramalkan akan menjadi Flower boys tahun ajaran baru ini.

"Aku tidak melihat kelasku, dimana sih" ucap pemuda berambut hitam yang celingukan mencari kelasnya itu.

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Kita belum mendapatkan kelas, bodoh. Kita akan mengetahuinya jika pengumumannya sudah ditempelkan di Mading"

Pemuda yang dikatai bodoh itu hanya mengangguk dan ber'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Lalu kita ngapain sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Ketiganya kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di sebuah taman teduh yang sangat nyaman untuk tempat beristirahat.

"Menunggu tentu saja" bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawab melainkan sang kakak yang tengah asyik dengan novel ditangannya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana type perempuan yang kau sukai?" tanya Sungmin secara tiba-tiba. Minhyun menatap sang adik yang sedang bersender di bahu Kyuhyun sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang kadang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, namun tak jarang akan bersikap seperti tikus kepada kucing.

Minhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada novel yang kemarin baru ia beli tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang laki-laki yang sedang membicarakan perempuan itu.

"Yang terpenting tidak bodoh sepertimu"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kepalanya yang masih berada di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya, aku ini pintar tidak bodoh tahu!" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sebenarnya ia sangat geli saat Sungmin berbicara dengan posisi seperti ini karena deru nafas Sungmin yang mengenai leher dan dagunya membuatnya geli namun nyaman dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hmm.. kau pintar, tapi juga bodoh. Kkk~"

"Ck, terserahmu saja! Aku mau tidur sebentar"

Tanpa niat membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisinya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya dibelakang bersender pada kepala bangku. Sesekali ia memainkan surai hitam Sungmin yang menari-nari tertiup angin.

"Ck, Nuna. Lihat adikmu, baru beberapa menit saja ia sudah tertidur" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Minhyun menoleh dan mendapati sang adik yang sudah terlelap di bahu Kyuhyun.

Perempuan itu terkikik.

"Kkkk~ dasar Sungminnnie" ia terkekeh melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan sang adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Selama 20 menit mereka berdiam diri menunggu sebuah pengumuman, akhirnya seorang guru bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang tegas berjalan dengan beberapa kertas berada di tangannya. Dibantu oleh 2 murid yang di ketahui adalah anggota OSIS mereka menempelkan beberapa kertas di mading.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Minhyun yang sedang asyik dengan novel dan earphone yang menyumpal di kedua telinganya jika sudah ada pengumuman mengingat Sungmin masih betah berada di bahunya, ia tak tega jika harus membangunkan Sungmin-nya.

'Haah, nanti sajalah' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia ikut menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sungmin. Tercium jelas di hidungnya aroma manis yang menguar dari surai hitam Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tipis dan menikmati sejuknya angin pagi.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

"Eunghh~" Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan mencoba mengangkat kepalanya namun terasa berat.

"Eh? Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu hanya mengusap matanya yang terasa gatal dan kering.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

"Ini jam berapa? Dan oh –Minhyunnie Nu-"

"..-na. kemana dia?" Sungmin Nampak gusar saat Minhyun sudah tak bersama mereka lagi. Bahkan ia baru menyadari jika jarum pendek telah menunjukkan pukul hampir pukul 7.50 pas. Ia yakin pasti Nuna-nya sudah terlebih dahulu mengecek daftar kelas dan memasuki kelasnya tanpa membangunkan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"KITA TELAATT" teriaknya kemudian bangkit dan merapikan tatanan rambut serta pakaiannya yang harus terlihat sempurna di hari pertamanya, namun kata sempurna sangat mustahil baginya karena ia terlambat masuk di hari pertamanya.

"Tenanglah Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang juga bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap jengan sang Hyung.

Sungmin mendelik marah kearah Kyuhyun.

"APA KAU BILANG? TENANG? KITA TERLAMBAT KYU!" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju mading berada.

"Yakk! Hyung tunggu aku! Ck" Kyuhyun yang masih bisa melihat sosok Sungmin yang sedang berada di mading pun melangkah cepat menuju Sungmin.

"Sungmin.. Sungmin… Sungmin.. ck, Nama ku mana sih!" keluhnya saat mencari namanya di antara ratusan anak yang diterima di sekolah unggulan ini. Bibirnya mengerucut karena tak dapat menemukan namanya.

"Ck. Cari jurusanmu dulu, margamu, baru namamu" ucap Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar dan mendengus, ia pun mencari namanya dengan metode yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kelas vocal" cek

"Margaku.. Lee" cek

"Lee.. Lee.. Lee.. haisshh.. banyak sekali yang bermarga Lee" keluh Sungmin. Hanya satu langkah lagi.

"Lee…. Sungmin! Yak ketemuu! Yess" ia senang karena namanya tercetak di sana.

'Kelas Vocal 2' ia mendapat bagian di kelas vocal 2

"Bodoh" celethuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun tak lupa bibirnya yang manyun itu.

"Hmm. Anggap saja kau paling pintar sendiri, aku mau mancari kelas ku saja daripada aku harus ribut denganmu!" ucap Sungmin yang melangakah mencari kelasnya dengan rasa dongkolnya pada Kyuhyun.

'Aku harus senang, agar hariku tenang' sugestinya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin yang meninggalkannya. Kemudian mata hazelnya melihat papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Kelas vocal, Cho Kyuhyun, Kelas vocal 2" seringaian lebar tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Bahkan di High School pun aku juga terus bersama dia. Ahahaa" ia senang karena ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hyung-nya, karena ia tak perlu susah-susah untuk memantau Hyung manisnya itu dari jauh.

Ia pun meninggalkan mading dengan perasaan senang dan bergegas mencari kelasnya dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali ia memasuki kelas yang ia yakini adalah kelasnya, seisi kelas yang terdengar gaduh di luar sontak damai.

Tak ada guru, karena hari pertama dan jam-jam awal biasanya digunakan para siswa baru untuk sosialisasi satu sama lagi, di Seoul Art International High School tak ada yang namanya Masa Orientasi Siswa karena menurut sang Kepala Sekolah, sebuah Masa Orientasi Sekolah hanyalah menjadi sebuah kedok untuk melakukan berbagai macam perploncoan, kekerasan, kesewenang-wenangan dan lain sebagainya, jadi untuk mencegah hal-hal buruk terjadi sang Kepala Sekolah tak memberlakukan MOS sebagai hal wajib pertama bagi siwa-siswinya.

Kyuhyun hanya bersikap tenang dan matanya dengan cepat menemukan sosok sang Hyung yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itu. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Yeah, ramalan Kyuhyun mengenai dirinya yang akan menjadi seorang Flower boy akan menjadi kenyataan mengingat dirinya telah berhasil menyita perhatian di hari pertamanya.

"Sungmin" ucapnya dengan suara bassnya yang mampu membuat para gadis di kelas tersebut menggigiti kuku mereka.

Kedua makhluk manis itu menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping mereka.

"Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook yang menjadi teman baru Sungmin berkesimpulan jika Sungmin sudah berteman terlebih dahulu dengan namja berparas tampan di depannya.

"Hm" sahut Kyuhyun asal.

"Oh iya Kyu, perkenalkan dia Kim Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilnya Wookie. Dan Wookie, ini Cho Kyuhyun, dia sahabatku. Hehe.."

Ryeowook terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan langsung di sambut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Salam Kenal Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Nde, Ryeowook-ssi"

Sungmin senang karena hari-harinya kedepan ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyuhyun dan Wookie. Tak sabar ia menanti hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba.

Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk duduk satu bangku dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan tidur di mejanya, sedangkan si manis Sungmin sibuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya. Sungmin adalah pemuda yang ceria, baik, dan supel untuk itu ia sangat di sukai oleh banyak orang termasuk teman-teman barunya yang cepat akrab dengan dirinya.

"Sungminie, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin untuk membeli makanan" ucap seseorang berambut hitam dengan pipi bulat bersih seperti kue mochi yang di ketahui bernama Henry itu.

Sungmin menatap Henry berbinar. Kebetulan perutnya sangat lapar sedari tadi.

"Ya, aku mau. Bagaimana denganmu Wookie?" tanyanya kepada Ryeowook.

Pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" seru Henry bersemangat.

"Ay-"

"Kau tidak mengajakku? Melupakanku?"

Sungmin yang hendak berdiri tiba-tiba pergelangannya tercekal oleh namja yang ia kira sibuk dengan mimpinya. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda itu ternyata tidak tidur seperti yang ia kira.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka dan men-death glare Hyung manisnya.

Ryeowook dan Henry saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"E-eh. Kyu.. k-kau tidak tidur rupanya hehe" Sungmin menyengir. Entah iya tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menyengir dan memperlihatkan wajah polosnya.

"Kita ke kantin" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan kedua teman Sungmin yang melongo.

"WOOKIE… HENRY..AYOO!" teriaknya yang menyadarikan kedua temannya yang masih di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Jika kelas vocal di bagi menjadi 3 bagian, maka lain hal nya dengan kelas menari atau istilah kerennya adalah kelas Dance.

Bukan karena minim peminat, namun karena ketatnya persaingan masuk ke dalam kelas yang bisa di sebut kelas 'Nekad' karena tak sedikit dari mereka yang mendaftar tak di terima dan mengalah untuk memasuki kelas-kelas lainnya seperti melukis, mendesain, dan lain-lain.

Hey, sekolah yang lebih memfokuskan dalam hal seni ini bukan berarti tak ada pelajaran umum yang biasanya terdapat di High School, sekolah ini pun mendapat pelajaran umum namun dengan porsi yang tidak sebanyak sekolah-sekolah biasa.

Ruangan besar dengan cermin besar sebagai tembok salah satu sisi dari ruangan ini, banyaknya lampu membuat ruangan ini sangat terang dan menyenangkan.

Minhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan kelas ini. Murid yang masuk kedalam kelas hanya berjumlah 40 orang saja termasuk dirinya. Hari pertama adalah hari perkenalan. Minhyun tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal yang satu ini. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sangat menyukai lingkungan sekitarnya, namun tidak untuk Minhyun, ia sangat cuek dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dan sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia adalah gadis yang cenderung pendiam dan dingin.

Karena tak ingin mati karena bosan, ia pun memasang kembali earphone-nya dan mencoba membayangkan gerakan demi gerakan yang sesuai dengan ritme dari lagu yang ia dengarkan.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Banyak yang ngira ini Drabble ya ahahaa… ini berchapter kok.

Udah panjang kah? Hahaa..

Mohon tanggapannya lagi untuk kelangsungan fict abal ini yak^^ *cipok atu2

 **Terima kasih buat :**

(Chapter 1)

 **Doyeng Bangat, SecretVin137,Xiu. Zhiying, Nymph673, kezypark, 5351, retno, PumpkinEvil137, Butt ming, Za Kyumin, chu, Guest, WineKyuMin137, abilhikmah, orange girls, fitriKyuMin, ovallea, me, keyta, Dian, Cho MeiHwa, TiffyTiffanyLee, CutieJoyers137,Tiarusera143fana, Alfiani Vinc, Guest, Choleerann, lizuka. Myori .**

(Chapter 2)

 **Nuralrasyid, Doyeng Bangat, orange girls, Alfiani Vinc, kezypark, PumpkinEvil137, xiu. Zhiying, 5351, Za KyuMin, TiffyTiffanyLee, ovallea, guest, Kim hyun nie, fiitriKyuMin, secretVin137, Cho MeiHwa, abilhikmah, chu, Nymph673, wdespita ElfJoySpark, Tiarusera3n143fana, cutieJoyers137, dini, dinos0103, innocentming, gyumin4ever, lizuka. Myori.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SECRET**

 **Pair : Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Kyuhyun x Minhyun, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc…**

 **Warning : It's BoysLove slight Straight , Alur kecepetan, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Diksi biasa, Typo dimana-mana :v**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : All cast are belonged to God, but this Fict is Mine.**

 **If You Don't Like It, Better You Go Out**

 **.**

 **JOYER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Pertengkaran Manis"**

"Selamat makan~" seorang pemuda manis yang mendapat banyak perhatian dari siswa-siswi di kantin itu mengangkat sumpitnya tinggi-tinggi dan memperlihatkan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Kedua temannya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya pun mulai meraih sumpit mereka masing-masing dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau pesan ramen?" tanya Kyuhyun yang belum berminat untuk menyentuh makananya.

Pemuda itu tak habis pikir dengan Hyung-nya yang manis ini, kenapa dari sekian banyak makanan yang tersedia di kantin ini harus ramen yang ia pilih. Ramen itu tidak sehat jika sering di konsumsi. Ooh… dokter Cho khawatir rupanyaa. *smirk

SLURUUPP~

Beberapa helai(?) mie yang terselip diantara bibirnya meluncur begitu cepat ke dalam mulutnya saat sang empu dengan cepat menghisap mie tersebut. Tak ayal banyak noda kuah ramen yang berbekas di sekitar mulut Sungmin.

"Ck, disini siapa sih yang Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun yang disusul dengan membersihkan noda kuah ramen disekitar bibir Sungmin menggunakan tisu bersih yang tersedia diatas meja kantin yang mereka tempati.

Wookie terkikik mendengar sindiran kasar Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung pemuda bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu mengatai Sungmin dengan sebutan kekanakan bukan?  
Henry hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hehehe.. aku Hyung-nya" senyuman lebar Sungmin kembali muncul dengan salah satu tangannya yang terangkat mengisyaratkan jika dirinya adalah 'Hyung' dalam hubungan mereka.

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya malas. Ia pun membuang tisu yang sempat ia gunakan untuk membersihkan bibir Sungmin.

"Tapi sifat dan sikapmu tidak" ucap Kyuhyun dengan meraih satu potong sosis yang ada di piring makannya.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus dan kembali mengapit mie-nya dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

"Oh iya, aku lupa! Minhyunnie Nuna bagaimana ya?"

Oh god! Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan sang kakak yang lahir lebih dulu daripada dirinya? Ia sangat keasyikan memiliki teman baru hingga lupa menanyakan kabar sang Nuna yang memilih beda jurusan dengan dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kirimi dia pesan" ucap Kyuhyun memberi ide.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalian lanjutkan makan kalian, jika sudah selesai kalian bisa kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Aku mau ke kelas Nuna ku dulu. Mian semua.."

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook, Henry dan Kyuhyun yang masih memproses kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sungmin dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Haishh" decak Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu me-loading kalimat express Sungmin.

"Dia punya Nuna, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meraih minumannya, kemudian meletakkannya.

"Dia, Minhyun Nuna dan aku selalu satu sekolah sejak Taman kanak-kanak, ah sebelum Taman kanak-kanak juga kita sudah bersama" kalimat terpanjang Kyuhyun keluar membuat Wookie dan Henry berdeck kagum kearah Kyuhyun yang memiliki pita suara bass yang sangat merdu. Pantas saja dia menjadi flower boy di hari pertama, pikir mereka berdua.

Sungmin yang memang belum tahu seluk-beluk mengenai sekolahnya memilih bertanya kepada orang-orang yang ia lalui.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu letak Kelas Dance?" tanya Sungmin yang di jawab dengan gelengan oleh sang empu.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Masih tersisa 30 menit lagi, ia harus bisa menemukan kelas sang kakak.

BRUKK

Sebuah suara benda terjatuh membuat Sungmin menoleh dan meilhat sosok pemuda yang tengah membawa banyak buku seorang diri. Pantas saja jatuh, begitulah pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sejatinya adalah orang baik dan tidak tega jika orang mengalami kesusahan dnegan cekatan mendekati pemuda itu dan memunguti satu per satu buku yang di bawa pemuda yang tampan itu.

"EH? Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri" ucapnya dengan meraih buku-buku yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapat penolakan pun mengerutkan keningnya dan meraih kembali buku yang sempat ia pungut dari tangan sang pemilik. Ia tersenyum manis kearah pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu kok. Aku tahu kau pasti kesusahan dengan buku yang banyak seperti ini" ucap Sungmin tulus.

Pemuda itu nampaknya luluh dengan ucapan lembut Sungmin yang dibarengi dengan senyuman manis Sungmin. Siapa yang tidak luluh coba? ,

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

Sungmin dengan senang hati mengangkat beberapa buku yang ia bawa dan mengikuti pemuda tampan berwajah kecil itu berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih bantuannya" ucap pemuda berwajah kecil itu kepada Sungmin setelah mengembalikan buku tersebut ke sebuah ruangan besar nan rapi dengan papan kayu diatas pintu bertuliskan 'Library' disana. Sungmin yang tak tahu siapa namja di depannya pun sontak mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin, dari kelas vocal 2. Salam kenal"

"Oh kau anak angkatan baru? Pantas saja aku baru melihatmu saat ini" ujar pemuda itu meneliti Sungmin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Hehehe… iya, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? Aku tak melihat tag name di seragammu" ujar Sungmin polos.

Pemuda itu sontak terkejut dan meraba dadanya.

'Ah, pantas saja' batin pemuda itu mengerang dalam hati.

"Aku, Kim Jong woon tapi biasa dipanggil Yesung dari kelas vocal 3"

"Oh? Setahuku hanya ada 2 kelas vocal" gumam Sungmin bingung.

Yesung tersenyum tipis menanti pemuda manis dihadapannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang mungkin ia lupakan.

"OH! Jadi kau –ah maksudku sunbae, adalah senior ku?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Sungmin mendesah miris saat melihat Yesung mengangguk membenarkan kata-katanya.

'AAAH, harusnya tadi aku bertanya dulu. Jadi kan tidak aku bisa berbicara sopan padanya tadi' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Sungmin terdiam.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah tampan seniornya itu lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa sunbae –"

Tadi aku mau ngapain ya? Engh.. aah, Minhyunnie Nuna!

"-Emm, sunbae boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tunjukkan aku dimana kelas Dance berada" ucapnya dengan menggunakan puppy eyes.

.

.

.

Ternyata Sungmin menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk membantu dan berbicara dengan Yesung. Dan tersisa 15 menit juga untuk ia menghampiri sang Nuna yang tadi pagi pergi mendahului dirinya.

"Terima kasih sunbae atas bantuannya hehe… aku permisi dulu"

Yesung mengangguk dan berbalik badan berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sungmin pun berbalik badan untuk memasuki kelas sang Nuna tanpa mengetauhi sosok yang ia kira dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelasnya itu kembali menoleh dan memperlihatkan senyuman tipis di bibir tipisnya.

'Manis'

Kemudian ia berbalik lagi dan menyembunyikan senyuman tipisnya.

"NUNA!" beberapa orang yang ada di kelas itu sontak menoleh kearah pemuda manis yang berdiri di daun pintu.

Untuk sejenak Sungmin kagum dengan kelas yang di tempati oleh kakaknya. Ruangannya luas, bersih, dan terang. Tapi agak sedikit aneh mengingat tak ada satu pun kursi maupun meja yang umumnya menjadi komponen wajib dari sebuah ruangan kelas.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berada di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan matanya pada sumber suara tersebut. Sesosok pemuda mungil nan manis dengan wajah yang familiar –tunggu, sepertinya….

Mereka mengalihkan matanya pada sosok perempuan yang juga tengah membulatkan matanya kearah sang adik.

'Wajah mereka mirip'

'Apa mereka kembar?'

Begitulah pikir mereka yang melihat kemiripan diantara kedua sosok manis namun berbeda gender itu.

"Sungminie?" sang Nuna akhirnya membeo.

Sungmin terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badannya kepada beberapa teman Minhyun dan berjalan menuju sang Nuna.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Minhyun. Perempuan itu melepaskan earphone miliknya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Sungmin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan merogoh sesuatu di dalam blazernya.

"Ini, tadi aku membelinya untuk Nuna. Aku tahu Nuna belum makan kan?" satu kotak susu coklat dan satu bungkus roti berada di pangkuan Minhyun. Matanya berbinar menatap makanan tersebut, ia sebenarnya lapar, namun ia sangat malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin. Untung saja ia memiliki adik yang sangat mengerti dirinya dan perhatian padanya.

"Gomawo Dongsaengie~" ucap Minhyun seraya memeluk tubuh montok sang adik.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung sang Nuna.

"Cha~ makanlah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku mau masuk ke kelas dulu nde Nuna. Hehe…"

Minhyun mengacak surai hitam sang adik dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nde, hati-hati jangan sampai tersesat hahaa.." Minhyun melambaikan tangannya pada adiknya yang tengah mendengus sebal.

"Ah, adikku memang yang terbaik" gumamnya senang.

.

.

.

Hari pertama sangat menyenangkan bagi Sungmin, namun biasa bagi Minhyun dan Kyuhyun.

Ketiganya kini berjalan santai menuju halte yang biasa di gunakan oleh para pelajar untuk menunggu bus yang akan di naiki.

Jangan tanyakan kemana perginya para supir yang di perkerjakan di mansion Cho dan mansion keluarga Lee. Ketiganya sama-sama menolak untuk di perlakukan manja seperti itu, mereka akan menggunakan jasa supir mereka jika ada urusan mendadak dan darurat saja.

"Nuna, kau punya berapa teman hari ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan memandang sang Nuna.

Minhyun menatap balik sang adik dan mendengus.

"1000" ucapnya sembari menyeringai senang saat melihat ekspresi kaget sang adik.

"Gojitmal… " dengus Sungmin yang sudah mengetahui kepribadian sang kakak.

Minhyun terkikik geli melihat sang adik yang tengah manyun.

'Lucu sekali' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengenakan headphone di kepalanya hanya melipat kedua lengannya dan memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu bus yang memang sedang mereka tunggu.

"Ayolah Nuna~ berapa?" tanya Sungmin kekeuh dengan pertanyaannya.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian bersuara.

"Itu busnya!" serunya senang saat melihat bus yang sudah tidak terlalu jauh itu.

Sungmin tersenyum dan segera mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kyunnie, bus nya sudah datang. Ayo pulang" ucapnya dnegan nada bersemangat.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kenikmatannya terganggu oleh Sungmin pun membuka matanya dan melepaskan headphonenya.

"Ada apa? Mengganggu saja" ucapnya.

Sungmin ingin sekali menempeleng sahabatnya itu, namun ia masih sayang nyawanya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

"BUSNYA! SUDAH! DATANG! CHO!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan dan volume yang lumayan keras hingga membuat Minhyun kembali terkekeh melihat duo Kyumin yang selalu rebut masalah sepele.

"Sudah sudah, kalian mau pulang atau tidak?" tanya Minhyun menengahi.

Keduanya pun hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

.

Sekiaaan lamaaa,,, akuu menungguuuu untuuuk kedaaaataanganmuuuu… #singing

Ahahahhahaa… sita lagi nungguu si ide soalnya hehhee..

Map ya kalo lama, dan map juga kalo ngebosenin, map kalo pendek dan lain sebagenya hehee…

Buat readers yang setia dengan FF ini sita ucapin makasiiiiih bgt :*

FOR NEXT… RNR jusseyoooo


End file.
